Safe
by BatFlashWing
Summary: We all need someone to love us, and keep us safe in those dark times, We all need someone that is always there for us.
1. Chapter 1

A note: This is an updated version of the previous fanfiction.

This set of fan fiction will take place in the Young Justice cartoon universe however a it is going to have a great deal of things from the comics and every other universe out there. However there will also be some dark topics addressed such as child abuse, if this bothers anyone then please do not read it. It will contain spanking as well if that bothers you please do not read. And it will have a little bit of an AU if you don't like it please don't read. If you choose to read even if these bother you then do not complain you are reading at your own risk no one is holding a gun to your head and making you. It's simply ones belief over another person's. I do not own these characters this is just for fun. If you have any questions on anywhere I got my references please feel free to P.M. me and I will answer them the best that I can.

Thank you.

_**Safe**_

Chapter: 1

"Hi Rudy."

"Iris."

"Is Wally about ready?"

"He's got a few thing's he has to finish but then he'll be right out."

"Alright." The woman stated as she walked to her car waiting. No more then fifteen minutes later the dirty face of the green eyed, red headed boy poked his head into the car.

"Hi Aunt Iris!" He chirped as he closed the door. The woman smiled at the boy as she embrace him in a hug before starting the engine.

"So how have you been?" The woman asked the boy.

"Good now that its summer and I have four months I get to have with you now."

"I do have some fun stuff planned for us this time that's for sure."

"Really like what?" The boy asked his eyes never leaving the sight of the woman not even for a moment as if she would go away all to soon.

"Well there's a camping trip for the two of us, and there's a trip to the zoo, and I have someone special for you to meet."

"You mean that guy I've heard you talking on the phone to when I stay over the weekend?"

"Yes, you see its getting pretty serious between us and he's actually asked me to marry him."

"Really?" The woman nodded.

"I told him all about you and you know what he says he loves kids."

"But I'm not really a kid,"

"Your ten Wallace, until you hit eighteen you're a kid even if you do turn into a teenager."

"Dampen a kids thunder why don't you." The boy stated with a playful pout.

"When we get to my place I want you to go ahead and get in the shower, we're going out to dinner with Barry." She explained.

"You mean I get to go too?"

"Of course, it was his idea Wally. He thought it would be a great way for you an him to get to know each other. He'll pick us up at about 4." The boy nodded as he leaned his head against the car's window.

"We have a good two hours before we get home why don't you get some rest kiddo." She told him gently.

"Barry!" Iris called out seeing the man had made it to her apartment before she did. She watched the man turn from the door and head towards her car opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She replied and added a kiss.

"So where's the Little Man?"

"Sleeping right there." She pointed to the child who had curled up on the car seat and was now deep a sleep. She started to wake him only to have the blond haired man stop her.

"I can carry him in, let him sleep."

"Are you sure I mean he is heavy." Barry smiled and walked to Wally's side of the car and picking the child up gently and allowing the boy to lay his head on the man's shoulder.

"It's alright Pal, go back to sleep." The man called out soothingly as he rubbed Wally's back helping him to settle.

"That's a first. Normally he doesn't settle to well with others picking him up in his sleep." She informed Barry. He nodded as he carried the boy inside and to the bedroom he had at his Aunts place.

"We'll let him sleep a little then we can go out." The man told her.

"What about your plans?"

"They're flexible. If he needs his sleep he needs his sleep, let the boy rest why don't we go do something else while he gets what he needs." Barry told her as he finished tucking the child in and followed her out of the room. Two hours went by before the boy stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Well hello." Iris greeted the boy as he walked over and leaned into her. "Did you have a good nap?" Wally nodded as she pulled him up onto her lap. "I'm glad for that. Wally this is Barry."

"Hi" The boy greeted as he leaned a little more into his Aunt.

"Still waking up are you Little Buddy?" Barry asked.

"It normally does talk a while for Wally to wake up." Iris explained.

"That's understandable, it takes a little for me to get going as well." The man stated

"It does?"

"It does Wally, but you know what I like to do when I'm trying to wake myself up?"

"I can't have coffee Aunt Iris will get mad."

"I guess that's something you can use when you're a bit older, but how about an ice cream?"

"Really?" The boy asked then turned. "Do you think I could?"

"I don't see why not, go get cleaned up a little and he can take you."

"THANKS!" The boy called out and took off to do as asked.

"Just don't get him too overloaded on sugar Barry."

"I won't, But why don't you come with us I thought Ice cream for dinner would be a fun treat today."

"Ice cream for dinner?"

"Something my dad started when I was small once a year we'd go out to a ice cream place and have a sundae, or something for dinner."

"That actually might be fun. Why didn't you tell me that's what I could expect?" Iris asked.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Barry answered.

"I'm ready!" Wally called out walking back into the kitchen hair still kind of wild, face washed hands washed fresh clothes."

"Just one thing." Iris replied.

"What's that?"

"Go get me my brush out of the bathroom Wally, we need to tame that while fire you have going there."

"Wildfire?" Barry asked

"We call his hair that because it's so curly."

"That makes since. He probably could use a trim." Barry stated

"I suggested that to his parents told them that I would pay for it even and they said they don't want it done."

"I see, his parents aren't the greatest in the world."

"I'd say." Wally called out as he walked into the room handing the woman the brush.

"Actually could I do it Wally?" Barry asked

"Well I don't,.."

"It would be alright Wally that way I can get something done before we leave." Iris told him.

"I can try it."

"That's a good boy." Barry praised as he took the brush in hand. The boy watch him the whole time.

"Why don't we take this back into the bathroom and I can show you a trick that will make it easier to brush this out."

"Really you think I can do it?"

"Sure."

"So it's out of my eyes?"

"You bet Champ." The child nodded and followed the man back to the room that he had just come from. Wally watched as the man turned the water on showing him that it was just on warm then wetting the brush down a bit started gently running it through the child's hair. Barry took note that the boy flinched each time it had been picked up and placed back on his head. Barry then noticed one thing that was different.

"Wally, where did you get this cut?"

"Which cut?"

"The one on the top of your head it looks pretty fresh like its sore."

"I fell out of a tree. It still hurts a little but it's not so bad."

"When did that happen?"

"Two days ago."

"Alright." Barry replied deciding to make it a note to mention the wound to the child's Aunt.

"Should we get going guys?" The woman asked as she walked into the living room.

"I believe so Aunt Iris!" The child chirped out. "We get to have the coolest dinner!"

"I know you do Wally, Barry told me that he wanted to do this for you as a little treat."

"I like the idea." The child told her as the man picked him up causing the child to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry Sport I just thought that you would like to ride on my shoulders until we get there!"

"Really?"

"Sure why not." Barry told him as he finished settling the boy where he wanted him.

"This is cool Aunt Iris!" The child called out from his new perch as he ate up the attention that he was being given. "I can see over your head!" He stated as they all headed out the door.

"Okay Champ, what do you want kind of ice cream do you want?" Barry asked as he set the boy down in front of the menu.

"Ah,.. Chocolate." Wally answered

"Do you want that in a sundae?"

"Can I?"

"Sure you can."

"Then that's what I want."

"Alright then we'll get you that, Iris go ahead and order what you want." The man stated then ordered for himself then the child making what the child wanted into a sundae with the works.

"Wally, how about after we eat this we go over to the park and work off the sugar?" Barry asked

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Cause kids like me aren't allowed into the park."

"Why not?"

"Don't know but were not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Wally," Barry called out as he rubbed the boy's back trying to wake him. "Wally." The boy opened his eyes and looked right into the man's eyes. "Hi Pal,"

"What's going on?"

"Your Aunt had to go into work for a little while asked me to stay with you and I thought it would be fun if you and I got to know each other by spending the day at the marine park."

"Really?" the boy asked. "I've always wanted to go there but never got the chance."

"Well now you do, go get yourself a shower, and meet me downstairs in about an hour so we can get going. I'll pick up breakfast for us on the way." The boy nodded as he rubbed his eyes and watched the man walk out.

It didn't even take the hour that Barry had given him to get ready the boy was dressed and ready to go with in twenty minutes.

"That was pretty fast!" Barry commented.

"Dad always makes me go that fast."

"I see did you wash everything though?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy," Barry praised, then lead him to the car. Wally yawned as he climbed in and put on his seatbelt. "Are you hungry yet?" Barry asked as he got ready to start the car.

"No, my belly isn't even aware that the rest of me is up yet."

"Alright, did you want to sleep a little longer?"

"Yeah." Barry nodded "Hold on one second then." The boy nodded as he watched the man stepped out of the car and headed into the trunk pulling out a spare blanket then handed it to the child, "Put that under your head so you don't have to have it resting on the glass." Wally nodded and did as the man told him as they pulled out of the parking space. Barry smiled as the boy's eyes closed again.

"I'll wake you up when we get close to the park we can eat then does that sound good?" Barry didn't even get a response.

"Get what ever you want Wally," Barry told him as they looked through the menu. Wally nodded as he read through to see what wanted.

"I don't want the kid menu though."

"That's fine go ahead and get what you want off the other then."

"Can I have coffee?"

"Do you drink it?"

"Never had it before but want to try it."

"Well I guess if you don't tell your Aunt." That won the man one of the child's killer smiles.

"I won't!" Wally told him

"And you have to have it with milk."

"Deal." Wally told him as the waitress returned to take they're orders. Barry told the woman that he wanted an extra mug with his coffee. When the got they're orders Wally watched the man pour the coffee and milk to the amount that would be suitable for the boy then handed it over, Barry watched as Wally took out about a good ten packets of sugar and started adding it into the mix.

"I think that's enough sugar," Barry told him after he watched the boy put in the fifth packet in.

"I like a lot of sugar."

"I see that but you do have enough of it there it should make the coffee sweet enough that way." The boy nodded and drank his mix.

"Well how is it?"

"It's good!"

"I'm glad." Barry told him as he took a bite of his eggs. Wally grinned as he took a bite of his own breakfast.

"So what are we doing at this park?"

"Well there's animals were going to see, and there is a few rides in there like a roller coaster that goes under water, and everything."

"That sounds cool!"

Once they finished and paid for everything Barry started leading the boy out the door.

"Thanks,… Uncle Barry" The boy stammered out causing the boy to stop in his tracks and turn.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that it would be," Wally squeaked out in a panic

"Whoa, take it easy!" Barry told him as he knelt down to the child's level putting his hand underneath the child's chin to help make they're eyes meet. "Wally you didn't do anything wrong it's alright to call me Uncle, in fact it makes me proud to hear that name."

"Is that the truth?" The boy asked in a frightened whimper.

"Yeah Pal it is the truth. In a few short weeks I'm going to be your Uncle anyways since I'm going to be marrying your Aunt." Wally just eyed the man as he fought back the water works that were threatening. "Hey, now what's all this?" The man asked softly.

"I thought I would be in trouble."

"Where would you get that idea?"

"I just have it."

"Who told you that?"

"No one," The boy replied Barry's blue eyes looked deeply into Wally's green,

"I don't believe that Wallace, something like that has to be planted into your mind."

"It wasn't and don't call me, Wallace I hate it." The boy snapped in an annoyed tone."

"Is it because that means your starting to get into trouble?"

"Maybe."

"You may not be getting in trouble but I needed to get your attention so that I knew you heard me. Believe it if you get into trouble with me you'll know it. Now how about we go and head off to that park we're not to far off from it." Wally nodded at that and sighed a bit of relief glad that the topic got changed.

"Uncle Barry look there! Do you see it?" Wally called out pointing to a set of Polar Bears

"I do see them," The man stated as he watched the boy's eyes light up.

"What are they doing with that ice?"

"Looks like they're trying to eat the fish that's frozen in there kind of like a fish popsicle."

"Ewe that's gross!"

"Well to them an cherry popsicle might be gross"

"I guess your right on that one."

"I know I am." Barry told him.

"Wally would you like to try something?"

"What's that?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Barry told him. Once they stopped at a special tank Wally watched as Barry handed over a couple of tickets that had been purchased entrance. "Follow me in, and make sure you listen to everything these people have to tell you."

"What am I doing?" The boy asked again.

"You are going to swim with a dolphin." Wally eyed Barry

"I am?"

"You are I got you a special ticket so you can do that."

"THANKS!"

"Its no problem, just make sure you listen to what the handlers say so that it's fun for all of you."

"I will!" Wally stated as a trainer walked up to him handing the child a small wetsuit. And giving them the instructions on how to handle the animals. Wally nodded as he was lead to the tank listening to everything he was told. Slowly he climbed into the water.

"COLD" Wally yelped as he felt the water hit his skin.

"I guess it is kind of cold." The trainer told him. "It pretty comfortable for the dolphins though,"

Wally yelped in surprise as something zipped up towards him and stopped. He watched the waters as the animal poked its head out.

"Say hello to Carol." The woman told the child as she petted the animal then showed Wally how to hold onto the dorsal.

"Look at me! I'm as fast as Flash now!" Wally squealed out between the waves that were being created between him and the animal.

"I see that! Barry called from the side as he took pictures. "Keep a hold of her Wally!" Barry reminded him seeing the child's grip was loosening.

"That was so cool! Thanks Uncle Barry!"

"It wasn't a problem Wally, are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah a little."

"Get dried off and we'll get you a snack."

"What kind?"

"You choose."

"I get to?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?" The boy nodded as Barry's phone rang. "Barry Allen here." The man spoke as he answered.

"Iris, yeah were having a great time. Wally? He's getting dried off at the second hold on for a sec and you can talk to him." The man told the woman over the phone.

"Hi Aunt Iris, yeah its so cool here!" The child went on and on about what had happened so far in his day. "Oh okay. I'll see you later too Aunt Iris." The boy answered then handed the phone to the man.

"We'll be home after dinner, so go ahead and just enjoy your evening." With that the man hung up the phone then turned.

"Wally I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you take your shoes off before you got in the water?"

"I don't like to have them off."

"Why not I mean they're going to be all gross and wet now."

"No they won't" The child answered. As he spotted the snack cart he wanted to get from. Barry dropped it as they got the snacks they wanted and headed to the first of the animal shows.

That night the drive home was about as quiet as it could get Wally had fallen asleep before he even really hit the seat of the car. Barry ended up having to buckle the boy in. When he pulled up to Iris's apartment the woman ran out to meet them Barry placed a finger to his lips.

"Wally's a sleep." He stated as he picked the boy up out of the car.

"Isn't he too heavy?"

"No, he's just fine" Barry told her "But if you want you can get the bags out of the trunk."

"Bags?"

"I got him a few things while we were in the park."

"What's a few things Barry?"

"You can't leave any kind of amusement park without having a few things to bring home."

"This isn't a few things this is the whole park!"

"So what."

"So what Barry you've got him spoiled."

"A handful of trinkets aren't going to spoil him that badly." Barry told her as he carried the boy inside. As they moved though Wally's eyes started to open.

"Well hello!"

"Hi Aunt Iris, did you see all my stuff?"

"I did its right here in my hands." The boy grinned then looked at the man.

"Uncle Barry I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright hurry and get in there." Barry told him as he set the child down allowing the boy to run inside.

"Hey Sport what are you doing up there?" Barry asked as he walked to the tree that Wally was sitting in.

"Playing," Barry watch the boy swing down so he hung like he was on a set of monkey bars.

"You be careful up there I don't want you to fall out of there."

"What's going on today?"

"I thought I'd see your Aunt for a bit."

"That sounds cool." The boy called out deciding that his play was better then hanging out with the adults. Barry before climbing the stairs to the apartment.

"What are you guys doing?" Wally asked walking in after finishing two hours of play.

"Making more wedding plans."

"Oh is there anything good?"

"There sure is, we're going to have you with us Pal."

"I won't be able to I'll be with Dad again won't I?"

"No Sweetheart, this is going to happen before you go home again." Iris told the boy gently, "In fact we want you to be part of the wedding itself."

"But if Dad know's that the wedding's coming up he'll make me go home! Its happened before remember!"

"I know but we aren't telling your Dad that I'm getting married he doesn't even know that I'm seeing someone, Wally."

"Wait a minute you two why doesn't what is it about Wally's father?"

"Nothing!" Both woman and child shouted out in unison.

"I don't know what's really going on and I can't help unless I do."

"Its nothing Barry, I just don't get along with my brother and if I cause to much of an issue Wally might not be able to come back here that's all."

"I see." Barry replied.

"So its better that he doesn't know right away." Barry nodded to this

"Well he is going to learn about it at some point."

"I know and after we're married he'd still let Wally come here but he wouldn't allow him to be there for the wedding."

"That doesn't make since." Barry told her as he set the book he was working out of down.

"Its because Dad's just really controlling" Wally told the man "If it makes me happy he doesn't want it."

"We've tried to get it so that Wally could live with me permit but the state says that there's not enough to convict of child abuse or anything so he has to go back. The only thing that his parents agreed on was that Wally gets to visit me often. So I get him on the weekends and the summer, as well as all holidays. In the summer I pick Wally up at his home the day after school ends and drop him off at school the day school starts up again. On the weekends it goes as this. Monday mornings I drop Wally off at the school, then Friday nights I pick him up at night for the weekend unless there's a day off from school then I drop him off or pick him up a little early. They've even told us the less they have Wally around the better."

"That's horrible! Wally your great boy you know that right?" Wally just blinked at this.

"Rudy and May only do the bare minimum to care for Wally, meaning they only give him a small plate of food nothing more for one meal reasoning they say he can eat at school and since he eats like a bird anyways and his weight doesn't show that he's starving it not enough to say there's neglect," Iris explained. "But if I there's a time I couldn't make it to pick the boy up you could tell he was starving. I've even bought all of his clothing those stay here because Rudy will throw all of them out says that he doesn't need all the fancy stuff. When they're not really they just fit better."

"Dad won't even let me have any toys, When I go home he will have thrown all of it away from last summer so I have to keep those here as well."

"I see."

"And I've even tried having something small and he searched me found it and thrown it out."

"What was it?"

"A phone Aunt Iris gave me a cell to call her if I ever needed anything."

"I see. Wally did your Aunt tell you what I do for a living?"

"Yeah she said you're a cop."

"That's true I'm more forensic scientist though."

"A what?"

"CSI"

"Oh that's cool!"

"It is" Barry replied "I can promise you I'm going to do what ever it takes to make it so you don't have to go back there now it might take some time, but it will happen and I want you know that no matter what you are loved here by two people."

"I know that."

"And I might as a friend of mine to help me."

"What friend?"

"One that I think you'd like," Wally eyed him "I couldn't help but notice you seem to be a Flash fan."

"I am I love everything he does, even want to be like him when I grow up!" The child told him perking up before frowning again.

"What's the matter Buddy?"

"Why would he want to help me?"

"Flash can't stand anyone being a bully to kids like that, and the Flash happens to be a personal friend of mine we work on cases together all the time. He helps me solve some of my more difficult cases, and sometimes I help him and in fact I think I'm going to have to collect on that personal favor he owes me."

"You really think he would?"

"I know he would." Barry told him watching the boy's face light up in delight as he realized his hero would be taking care of him personally.

"If you ever end up needing me or your Aunt you know can call us right?"

"I know I can call Aunt Iris but I'm not sure about you I don't have your number."

"I'll give it to you before I leave today so that if you need me I can come right over here and get you." Wally nodded and stood

"Where you going?"

"I need to go lay down this is just getting to much." Wally stated as he headed towards his bedroom. Barry turned and looked right at his girlfriend.

"Iris tell me the truth are things worse for him then your saying?"

"Yes and no."

"Its one or the other not both." He told her firmly

"Alright it's pretty bad but the state still says it's not enough!" Iris replied not liking the angry look on the man's normally calm face. "They say because there are no welts so they're is no proof that the boy has ever been hit, even though I've seen those markings even taken pictures when Wally wasn't looking or he didn't realize it so that I could make records."

"Good could you get those for me?" Barry asked she nodded and picked up the wedding planner

"Guess this will have to be stopped for the time being." She told him as she put it up then headed to the cabinet.

"Barry all of the important documents that belong to Wally are over here from his social security, and his birth certificate, and anything else that would be important for him to have." He nodded as she grabbed a binder stuffed full of things so that he could go through them.

"Where you going, Iris?"

"I'm just checking on Wally, I need to make sure that he's alright."

"One more thing Iris has his father ever hurt you?"

"Plenty while we were growing up the man was pretty cruel."

"I do want to hear it."

"When I get back I need to make sure he's alright first." Barry nodded and took a sip of his lemonade as she headed to the child's room.

"Wally, are you alright?" Iris called out as she opened the boy's door. "Wally?" she called out again looking around the room.

"BARRY!"

"What's the matter?" he asked running into the room

"Its Wally he's gone!"

"Are you sure he's just not in the bathroom?" Barry asked

"No he's not the bathroom door is still open." Barry nodded and headed out of the room and outside calling for the boy Barry looked everywhere. Then turned

"Iris I don't think you need to call the police or anything just yet but I'm going to go and look for him myself!" He told the woman she nodded as she watched him change into his Flash costume before taking off. Even for the Flash it took a bit of time before he caught up with the boy who was sitting in the park his knees up to his chest. Barry was already to walk over there and start chewing Wally out for running off but he couldn't bring himself to it when he heard the sobs.

"Your Wally West aren't you?" The man asked still dressed in his costume the boy nodded without looking up.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are worried about you did you know that?"

"No" The child replied as he looked up to see who was talking to his jaw dropped in shock as he realized this was his hero talking to him even with the tears still falling

"Wally, why don't you tell me why you ran off from them."

"Can't" The boy whimpered

"Not even me?" Flash asked him

"It was just something's that we were talking about got me scared a little."

"Why would talking scare you?"

"Cause I could get into trouble its happened before."

"You mean with your Dad?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your Uncle called me to see if I could help look for you and explained the situation."

"Oh"

"Wally, running away like that doesn't help anything just makes a situation worse." Flash gathered the ten year old into his arms gently.

"Its alright don't you worry we're going to do everything that we can to make sure you don't go back to him. Wally there is something that you can do for me though"

"There is?" The boy asked leaning into man's arms feeling safer then ever.

"Sure is why don't you tell me what happened when your Aunt first called the state to let them know that there were things going on in the home." Wally eyed the man not sure about this.

"It will be alright if this leeks out which it shouldn't I will be there in an instant and your father would have to deal with me personally."

"Still can't"

"Wally one thing you should know is I don't like the word Can't to me that's just as bad as cursing."

"Why?"

"Because Wally that word can be one of the most debilitating words, and it allows you to lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself though."

"You can be without even realizing it, by saying you can't it means your unable to do something right?"

"Yeah"

"And how fast have you said you can't do something only to turn around and find out you actually could do it?"

"Lots."

"That's one way that word can make you lie to yourself."

"Oh."

"I'm still not able to tell you."

"Wally, he won't touch you. I won't allow it."

"But if they start investigating again and he finds out,"

"Oh I see. Well we should get you back to your loved ones I know that they are pretty worried." Flash told the child as he stood with the boy in his arms.

"Put your arms around my neck so you can hold on better."

"You're going to run with me?"

"You bet I am!" Wally did as he was told. He did yelp though as could not contain himself with the thrill the speed brought to the boy.

"And there we are home again." Flash stated as he set the boy down just as his Aunt came running to him.

"Wallace Rudolph West where in the world were you?" Iris scolded as she hugged her nephew tightly.

"I was in the park, I had to do some thinking."

"With out telling me were you were really going? Not only that you told us you were going to your room!"

"I was going there and I did but I had to get out after a few minutes."

"You know the rules about letting me know where you are going!" Iris stated firmly as The Flash let them know that he would go and find Barry and let him know that Wally was back home again. Iris nodded in response and turned back to her nephew.

"Young man you are going to be staying in your room for the rest of the evening with an early bedtime." Wally's jaw dropped as he was about to say something.

"That seems more then fair!" Barry scolded as he walked up.

"I needed to think that's all!"

"And you know for a fact if you would have told me that you needed to go off and think I would have let you Wallace!" Iris stated firmly. "Am I right?" He sighed in defeat and nodded "Your right" the boy replied.

"Go on to your room I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Iris told him. Barry watched as Wally headed inside allowing the door to slam shut.

"Let him cool down Iris then I'll go talk with the boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"Wally. Can you get up for me?"

"What why?" The boy asked as he woke up from a nap one afternoon.

"I need to take you out for a bit we need to get something's done for that special gift I was planning on giving your Aunt do you remember what I'm talking about?" The boy thought for a moment then grinned.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hurry up and get ready so we can go." Barry told him helping the boy out of the couch and headed into the kitchen to make the boy a sandwich to take with him.

"So what are we getting again Uncle Barry?"

"Well lets see here you and I both need to get a suite for the wedding, and I need to pick up a dress I found for Iris that I've already ordered, I've given the folks all the information that I needed to so that they could have it specially made for her."

"And how did you get that?"

"Very cleverly, my boy." Barry stated with a grin "I took her to a special dress shop not to long go having her thinking she was getting a sundress made just for her,"

"And my Aunt fell for it?"

"She did, she already uses that dress for many occasions even if it's not really called for it." Wally nodded at that as he climbed in the car. "I also have to pick up all of our tickets, and I need to pick up her ring." Barry stated. "And we need to do a few other things while we are out." Wally nodded again as they drove off "Now I do need you to eat that sandwich before we get too started up."

"But I'm really not hungry"

"I know you're not right now but you will be after while." Barry replied as the boy looked at it.

"It's just peanut butter and jelly can I eat it when I am hungry?"

"Well I guess but you can't take food into this place, so you will have to wait until we come out of there and it might be a while." Barry answered gently as he drove onto the freeway.

"WALLACE!" Barry snapped after about twenty minutes into the drive "You do not stick your head out that window!"

"I wanted to see what it was like to,"

"What you did was very dangerous! At the speed we're going if someone would crash into us or something your head could fly off your shoulders!"  
"For real?"

"Yes for real I've seen the ending results many times and I will not permit you to have the same thing happen."

"Sorry," Wally stated as he rolled the window back up.

"We don't even need that window down we have AC."

"I just wanted the fresh air."

"That's fine but all body parts will stay inside the car."

"Yes Sir." Barry watched the boy pull back like a scared little animal at the tone.

"Listen Buddy I'm sorry I yelled like that I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Wally stated distancing himself a bit. Barry just shook his head as he pulled into the first parking lot.

"Are you sure people actually wear these?" Wally asked as he stared at the stiff looking suites on the rack."

"Yeah they do once in a while," Barry told him now let's see here what one would fit you." Barry stated looking at what they had to offer before long Wally was stepping out of the dressing room with a suit on Barry walked over checking everything over then looked down

"Wally we need to get you another pair of shoes to go with the suit."

"Why what's wrong with these?"

"They don't work with dress suits, and besides its time to have new ones anyways these are really beat up, and falling apart."

"I like them that way." Wally told the man.

"Wally how else can I put it, you're getting new shoes and that's how it's going to be." The man stated firmly. "And there will be no complaints about it." Barry told him. Wally wanted to say something but decided it might be good for him if he didn't. The child did follow the man to the counter to pay for the suite.

Barry then turned to the boy as his card was handed back to him.

"Okay the next stop the shoe store."

"I'm telling you though it's not a big deal."

"Just do this for me alright Kid." Barry stated making sure his tone told the boy he wasn't going to listen to the fighting about it any more.

"Let's see here what size are those shoes Wally?" Barry asked as soon as they walked into the store that they were needing.

"Not completely sure why?"

"I need to know so that we can pick up the ones that will fit you correctly."

"I'm not to sure these are pretty warn out." The boy admitted. Barry nodded

"Not a problem we can find out." Barry replied and led the child to a bench "Let's go ahead and get those shoes off that way we can try the others on. What's the matter?" Barry asked as he watched the child's face grow into a sickly pale white as his brilliant green eyes went as wide as saucers.

"It's nothing." Wally answered quickly and started pull the shoes off showing that these things were so old that the laces were just falling apart. After about fifteen minutes the boy looked up

"They're stuck."

"What do you mean they're stuck?"

"My shoes I can't get them off." Barry eyed Wally to see if he was just stalling or telling the truth after a second he could see that the boy was telling the truth he sat down on the bench beside the boy and tried to help only to get the boy screeching in pain. The man looked around the child's foot to see what could be causing it. To Barry's shock there was purplish skin around the boy's ankles he knew what that had meant there was very little circulation in the child's feet.

"Stay here a second Wally I need to get something."

"Like what?" The boy asked now a little scared. With in no time Barry had come back to the child's side

"What are you going to do?"

"See if we can cut that shoe off your feet."

"No don't!"

"I can't just leave you like this Wally," Barry stated as he started to cut the shoe starting at the bottom deciding it might be the kindest way. As he started to cut Barry could recognize one distinct smell, and that was rotting flesh all flags went up and he picked the child up,

"Alright we're going to come back another time for the shoes but for now I want to take you somewhere else." The man turned. "Thanks for letting me use these and we will be back but after I figure out what's causing this smell on him" The clerk nodded and watched the half panicked blond head out the door.

"Uncle Barry?"

"Wally, that smell that's coming from those shoes are rotting flesh I need to take you to get them off in away that it won't hurt you, but I do need to know when the last time you removed them."

"A very long time."

"Can you think how far back?"

"No"

"That's alright we'll find out a little later." Barry stated as he helped the child into the car. Wally watched as his Uncle picked up the phone and called someone

"Carmen, I need to know if you can meet me at the Central City hospital I need to talk to you about something urgent." The man stated "I'll explain everything to you once you get there I don't want to scare anyone at the moment though." The man then hung up then dialed his girlfriend's number and explained what was going on.

"I need you there with me because I don't have legal right to get him treated just yet but you do. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Barry stated as he cursed the slowness of the car under his breath.

"When we get in there I need you to do Uncle Barry a big favor alright Wally?"

"What's that?" The boy asked showing he was getting even paler

"I need you to follow every little thing that the doctor tells you to for me."

"What are they actually going to do?"

"They're going to get your shoes off of you in away that won't hurt."

"My dad won't ever permit this."

"Your dad doesn't have the say right now your in your Aunt's care and she won't let you suffer like this, and your dad won't even have to worry about the bills I will take care of those myself." Barry stated as they pulled to the parking lot. "Look there Wal-man your Aunt beat us here." Barry told him as he climbed out of the car and ran to the other side to carry the boy in

Once they were in there Iris handed the tech the papers that she needed to prove that she was permitted to have the boy treated and what the problem was as Barry set the child down in a chair then headed over to them. Barry decided just for extra measures that it would be good to show them his badge.

"We understand, here's the paper work go ahead and fill them out then we'll get back to you as soon as we can." The lady stated quickly.

It wasn't long before Iris had handed the paper work back and everyone was in a room waiting for a doctor to come in. As they waited a commotion broke out in the halls Barry watched as Wally started shaking hard. The man walked over to the boy.

"Everything is fine." He stated as Wally's father walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The man spat angrily. "THE BRAT DOESN'T NEED ANY KIND OF TREATMENT. GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET OUT TO THE CAR." Rudy growled at his son who started to do as he was told and trying to hide the wet spot on the seat of his pants.

"Wally you stay right where you are." Barry ordered. "Iris, stay with him do not let Wally out of your sight even for a moment right now."

"Understood." The woman stated watching the man she loved try to keep his temper under control.

"Mr. West let's please step outside and talk this through like gentlemen instead of like a bunch of five year olds."

"Who the hell do you think you are anyways?"

"I'm not only Iris's boyfriend but I'm a cop as well and right now you have saved us a lot of trouble we don't have to go look for you since we are charging you with neglect at this point." Barry told him holding up his badge. The man growled

"I don't care if you are a cop, what I do my kid is my right." Rudy stated.

"Not while the charges are being investigated." A woman called out from behind the men.

"Carmen this is Wally's father Rudy, he was called in by the hospital and he wants to deny treatment but Wally is in need of immediate medical attention they're rotting flesh under those shoes." Barry stated and not only that I have secretly been documenting all of the reactions I get from Wally when certain things are said injuries that had been on the boy. Also the fact that I can pretty much count every rib on that boy's body." The woman nodded listening in.

"The brat never eats more then enough for a bird," Rudy stated

"You know that's the second or third time I've heard you call him that and not once have you used his name."

"He doesn't deserve to have it used."

"We will allow the treatment to continue as long as the doctors say that it is needed."

"Carmen I had to start cutting the shoe off with a pair of scissors! And that boy was in unbearable pain so I brought him here to get treated that way he could have them removed pain free."

"We'll see about getting him treated Barry."

"Thanks."

"And for you sir could be looking at jail time at this point" Then to the hospital staff Carmen spoke "I want him off the property and away from the child until farther notice." They nodded and called for security right away. By the time that Barry and Carmen had walked into the room one of the doctors were already looking at the boy's feet.

"Oh my,"

"That's what I was talking about this is neglect of the worst kind and I think that if sent back to his father, Wally would not be able to make a proper recovery."

"I believe your right."

"Is my Dad gone?"

"Yes for right now and while you heal."

"I don't want to go back to him not for anything at all I want to stay with my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry."

"Well now we can get those off you but to do so we're going to have to give you something to sleep that way you don't feel any pain.

"Uncle Barry?" The boy whimpered in fear.

"We'll get him settled before you start." Barry stated softly to the doctor before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Wally, listen to me I know that your scared but you don't need to be I'm going to stay right here while they're working on you from the time you sleep until you wake up and when you do that your feet will be out of those horrible shoes and I will make sure that you get treated like a king."

"But."

"You'll be alright I promise" Barry told him gently as he watched the mask get placed directly on the boy's face. They waited for him to get groggy instead of making have the prick of the needle as the last thing he felt. When he was completely out that's when they removed him from the room to get the work that was needed done. Two hours went by before they brought the boy out. Iris and Barry both winced how the child's feet were wrapped up in soft casts.

"He should be coming too after while and we did find out how bad his feet are they're completely bent under almost as if he had a foot binding from being in those shoes for so long. We went ahead and tried to straighten those so he's going to probably be in a bit of pain for a while yes there are pain meds I will be sending you home with as well as a lot of instructions. There's also going to be disinfectants for the sores that had been created from all the fictions that the child had been getting from walking some are going down into his muscles I don't know how he learned to handle that pain it's amazing." The doctor stated. "Now we just have to wait for him to come to before we can let you take him home." Barry thanked them for everything they did before turning to Iris.

"I'll be able to carry him for some of the time, but it does say that he is going to be wheelchair bound for a little while."  
"Oh that's just going to thrill Wally to death isn't it?"

"We'll have to find away to make it easier on him." Barry answered "He will also have to stay off his feet for a little while even after he stops hurting so that the bones can heal properly."

"He is going to be thrilled with all of this information Barry."

"I know, that's why I'm thinking of also getting Wally to a toy store in a few days and possibly helping him find stuff he can do sitting down." The woman eyed the man but said nothing else to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

When he woke up Wally stared he wasn't sure if he was still under the heavy drug or if he was seeing things for sure.

"Well hello there Sport."

"F,.. Fl,.. Flash?"

"That's right, Wally."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my number one fan."

"Why though?"

"Your Uncle is a good friend of mine I often use the lab in his apartment for my cases. He called me and told me what happened and I just had to see the guy that was strong enough to go through all that."

"But I'm not that strong."

"I think you are." The Scarlet Speedster replied as he picked the boy up gently.

"My feet hurt."

"I bet so, they had to go through a pretty nasty operation." The child nodded as he laid his head against the hero.

"Aunt Iris maybe you should be marrying this guy instead."

"WALLY!" She yelped her face starting to match her hair.

"Its alright I don't think your Uncle would like me for that and I might have to find some where else to work Wally," Flash stated.

"Good point and I would like to be able to see you a bit more. Say where is Uncle Barry?"

"He's taking care of your father, he's getting him booked on all that cruelty that you had to go through."

"So I'll never have to see my Dad again?"

"No never."

"That's the greatest news I've heard in along time." Wally stated with a slight smile. He wasn't sure how long Flash stayed with him answering questions, watching tv, and playing games with him before Wally heard Flash say that he had to get going, that he was hearing the news of a break in due to one of the rouges.

"You really have to go?"

"I do, maybe I will see you again pretty soon, Kid I mean since you will be sharing a house with your Uncle soon I will have to use that place as my HQ right?"

"Yeah," Wally gave his goodbyes and thank you repeated over and over as the red clothed man blurred out of there.

"Now that was cool Aunt Iris! That was the best thing to wake up to!"

"I bet it was." She replied as Barry walked back into the room.

"Well that's all been taken care of Wally you will be staying at my house for a little while.

"What why?"

"Because your going to need a little help getting around for a few weeks while your feet heal. Your Aunt has all those stairs so I thought it would be easier if you stayed with me while since your going to have to be in a wheelchair for a bit."

"I don't want a wheelchair."

"I know you don't but your going to need it for a bit while your feet heal if you move them to much you can rip out those stitches."

"But"

"Wally there's no choice in the matter your going to have to use the chair to get around at least at my place you'll have a little more freedom than if you were in your Aunts place she's already agreed to it."

"But"

"I'll be over every day to see you Wally" Iris told him "I'll be there in the mornings when you get up then will be going to work from there, and then going back to see you again after until you go to bed."

"You'll have a lot of fun there Wally, you and I can have some guy time, and there's also Earl my dog he'll love having you around."

"You have a dog?"

"I do, not only that Wally maybe you'll see your new buddy from time to time."

"Do you really think so?"

"It's possible, and maybe he'll let you help him work on a case a time or two."

"Now that would be cool!" Wally replied he then looked to his Aunt, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"No Wally, it won't and it will give you and your Uncle time to really bond together a bit I think." He nodded at the idea. Wally did really like being around Barry even though he could be a little bit boring at times. He was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"How are we feeling?"

"My feet hurt."

"As expected we had a lot to do with those toes and it wasn't easy one we took off those shoes we also had to remove a good amount of rotting, and dead skin we also had to break your toes so that we could reset them properly that way you will be able to use your feet a little easier. What we will be doing is letting your toes back out little by little until they're flat again like they're suppose to be now I need you to stay off those feet if you don't the stitching can rip and that will hurt more then anything."

"He'll stay still." Barry replied "I'm going to see to it."

"Very good, now I'm going to send him home with several antibiotics along with a couple different pain killers with the antibiotics he'll need to take those with meals three times a day, the pain killers can be used as needed after the first week, I'm also sending home a nurturance pack so that he can start gaining some of that weight he needs."

" We can do that" Barry answered as he listened to the other instructions of keep the bandages dry and so forth before the doctor told them that the child could dress and the nurse would be in shortly to discharge him.

"Should I go get the car?" Iris asked

"Would you please?" Barry asked.

"This is totally unfair" Wally grumbled as soon as Iris was out of the room.

"What is?"

"THIS!" The boy pointed towards his feet, "Just when everything was about set for our trip."

"I know but it's not a big deal I can change the dates and we can go when you're better, and you we can plan a little more this time."

"But still"

"Don't say any more its fine." Barry stated as soon as the nurse walked in.

"Okay kiddo, let's get you settled." The woman told him as Barry picked him up.

"This is so"

"Wally be nice" The boy bit his tongue as he was wheeled out to his waiting Aunt.

Wally didn't even know when they had gotten to the apartment as he had fallen asleep in the car. He looked around seeing his chair right beside where he was Wally then sighed as he realized that nature was calling. He looked to the chair then to himself.

"Okay how do I do this?" He asked himself as he sat up a bit and tried to put a little weight down on his feet to get into the chair. The scream that came from his mouth could have been heard through the whole neighborhood.

"Wally what are you doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He wailed out.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Iris asked him

"I should be able to do that on my own!"

"Right now you can't and there's no shame in asking." She told him.

"Where's Uncle Barry?"

"He went to get your medicine,"

"How long will he be?"

"Not really sure,"

"Maybe I can wait then,"

"Wallace,"

"I am not having my Aunt help me in the bathroom."

"And why not? I have seen everything you have before not only when I've changed your backside, but when I've bathed it as well."

"I did not need that thought!" Wally stated with a blush "Besides that's when I was a baby I'm older now, almost a man!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!" He told her.

"You think you can actually hold it that long?"

"I won't have your help!" Wally told her again.

"Then you need to stay on that couch until he gets here that way you can have a man help you. And you best not wet yourself waiting" Iris stated

"I won't!" Wally replied turning red in the face with embarrassment.

"You're go, Uncle Barry!" Wally called out waiting for Barry to roll the dice Monopoly dice.

"Six." The man counted out before moving the board forward. "What the heck I stopped on Go to jail again?" He gasped "What is this tonight?" Wally couldn't help laugh as the clock chimed.

"Alright its late lets finish this game tomorrow kiddo,"

"Why do we have to wait? I mean it's not like you have to go back to work tomorrow I got you a six week vacation."

"That maybe so but you need rest so that your body can heal." Barry told him.

"But that's not."

"Come on I'll help you get to bed and we'll finish the game, and I'll get us a special breakfast in the morning."

"You will?"

"Yep." Wally grinned at this.

"Can I tell you what kind I like?"

"You can but I've already got it planned."

"You do?"

"I sure do but you have to wait to see what it is." Barry answered "And not only that you can help me plan that wedding a little better."

"You mean it?"

"You bet." Wally grinned at this answer. "And Wally I wanted to talk to you a little bit about something before you go to sleep as well. Something that was brought up to me earlier today."

"Like what?"

"Your Aunt told me about your afternoon while you waited for me to get back. You actually hurt your Aunt by not letting her help you out a bit, I understand why you did it but honestly she wouldn't have been looking at anything she would have just carried you in so you could do what you needed to do since your chair still wouldn't have fit in the doorway,"

"Is it possible we can find away for me to dress and undress myself when that time comes up so she doesn't need to do that part I am ten."

"We can see what we can come up with but for now you're going to have to trust me on this." Wally nodded he didn't like the idea but found there was no choice besides the boy hated the fact that he hurt the woman by rejecting her help so much when Iris had been the one that had changed him when he was small, bathed him, helped him when he was sick, showed up at school for things when no once else would Wally didn't even realize that his rejecting her help this time would hurt her so much he had actually thought it would be better for all if he stopped letting her help him so much.

"I know you're father might be someone that had something to do with the way you accept help or not, but believe me he's wrong it's not weak to ask for help, or accept it when you need it. The weaker person is the one that does NOT ask for it and not accept that they need it." Barry explained this too made since to the child.

"I'll do my best." Wally answered as Barry started setting out Wally's medicine and snack.

"That's a good boy," Barry praised and handed something else to Wally, "You are not permitted to abuse this. It's to allow you let me know when you need something wither it's the bathroom or pain meds what ever use it and you can get my attention, all you do is press this button here and it will get my attention."

"Thanks Uncle Barry," Wally stated eyeing the military radio in awe. "I won't abuse it."

"That's a good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Iris we have a big problem." Barry told her as he sat next to his girl friend several weeks later.

"What is it?"

"They want to let Rudy out of jail and send Wally back to him.

"What they can't do that!" She spat nearly in a panic.

"I know it would destroy the boy. He's accomplished so much in such this small amount of time. Heck the doctors are amazed at the way his wounds are healing. "I know that we've started to talk about his father before." Barry told her as his eyes went serious, "For Wally you need to tell all of the truths no matter how painful. If you don't talk and get the statement out we can looks him for ever." Barry told her. "And I'm not going to let Wally turn into one of those victims that I see all the time come through the lab." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't know all that Wally's been through but I can tell you what I know, what I've seen and what my brother's done to me." Barry nodded

"Then do it Iris."

"Well I know that from the beginning Rudy didn't really care to have Wally around. He wouldn't permit toys or anything like that for the boy. Every time I would bring something to my nephew Rudy would throw it out or give it back saying the boy didn't need it. The first time Wally spent the weekend with me was when he was only a week old. Rudy and Mary both said they needed the break." Iris explained. "Then I'd get him every weekend up until he was old enough go to school." She told the man. Then paused a moment

"Actually I have movies from when Wally was little."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Can you run home and get them?" Barry asked.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Good you go do that while I go and see how Wally's doing on Flash's homework." Iris nodded and took off.

"Wow little man you've got a lot done there!"

"Want Flash to be proud of me."

"I bet you do."

"Uncle Barry how much longer do you think I'll have to keep staying in bed all the time I'm getting really board."

"Well the doctors see that you are healing really well, so they think you can start getting up in a few days." The child eyed him with a pout

"Well let me take a look again." The man stated as he lifted the legs up and looked at the stitching.

"I think we can start letting you walking around a little bit, only for small things you can not stand for a long period of time and you have to use something to assist you."

"I can do that!" The child chirped as Barry looked around to see what the boy could use as a walking stick.

"I guess that will work." Wally blinked

"You want me to use a baseball bat as a walking stick?"

"It's that or you don't get up."

"I'll take it." The boy answered as they heard Iris's car door shut.

"What's going on?"

"Iris wanted to show me some old home movies back from when you were a baby."

"I think I have a better deal staying up here!"

"Don't you want to show her you're walking around again?"

"Not when it comes to that it's my dignity that's at stake!" Wally yelped

"Oh I don't know I was figuring on getting some popcorn and some sodas to have with the movies besides I want to see how my little Treasure was when he was a really little kid." Barry told him "why don't we go ahead and grab your books and we'll take them down so you can work on them while we watch. The child sighed and nodded as he followed the man out of the room.

"Iris, look at this!" Barry called out

"You're up Wally?"

"Yeah Uncle Barry decided it would be okay for a little bit at a time." Iris nodded as she handed the large box to Barry, there's more in the car if you want them."

"Alright what year are these?"

"Not sure just yet but they are from every weekend and every summer that I've had him with me." Iris told Barry.

"Go ahead and have a seat Wally, I'm going to go get the other box then I'm going to order us all some pizza we can call tonight Wally night." The boy groaned as he slumped back against the couch as Barry helped Iris back down to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Video 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well hello everyone this is Iris West, and I'm here showing off my brand new baby nephew Wallace Rudolph West he came in to this world one week ago today making last week January 16, at 9 am at a whopping 6 lbs 2 oz. and 15 inches long! I know he's really tiny but perfect." The woman from behind the camera spoke out. "Say hello baby." She told the newborn whose bright eyes were really alert as he looked around kicking and making small noises. "Look at that folks he's a ham already." She spoke out then took of the small little nit hat showing the small sprout of red peach fuzz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pause of video 1~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You were really cute there Wally." Barry told the boy who's face was turning about as red as his hair. "Why do you blush you were really adorable, I wouldn't have been able to put you down." The man told his nephew as the pizza man knocked on the door. Once that was paid for and every one was sitting around again Iris pushed play again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unpaused video~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Little Wallace's parents said they needed a break already so I get to play Auntie already." The woman stated as she set the camera down and picked the small boy up into her arms she then waved her own hand then helped the baby wave his own.

"Oops seems like we have a little problem here people." Iris spoke out "Not a big problem but certainly fix able." She stated as she laid the boy down on the table where the camera would get a clear shot of everything. The next sound that came up was the ripping sound that the tabs of tape that held the newborn's diaper closed. And as soon as she lifted the front part of it Iris yelped.

"There she blows!" She called out as she ducked out of range of the yellow stream as she quickly covered him back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of video 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry couldn't refrain from laughing,

"That's the first thing that came out of your mouth?" he asked then looked to Wally who was trying to bury his head in anything he could.

"Aunt Iris why did you let me do that?"

"I didn't you did it anyways. Had a nasty habit of trying to shoot anyone that tried to change you." Iris told him "Beside that was actually the first diaper I had actually ever changed." Wally nodded deciding he didn't want to know anything else. She then skipped to the next video

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start of second Video~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well look at you big boy!" Iris called out as she praised the infant. "You rolled yourself over on to your belly! Before long I'm going to be running around here getting you out of every thing." She told the four month old as she picked him up giving kisses causing him to give off one of those full hearted baby belly laughs.

"Oh I like that!" Iris told him. "Give Auntie another laugh, Wally" She told him blowing into his belly as she lifted him up causing the t-shirt to lift up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of second video~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were about ready to skip to the next video when Barry felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He took a look

"I hate to say it but it's the office they need me for an emergency."

"YES SAVED!" Wally called out in delight and relief that the video's would have to stop for a little while.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Iris." With that he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"You know we don't show those video's to be mean right Wally, we do it to show that person how much we love that person. Wally nodded as he heard what was becoming a familiar sound. He stood

"Aunt Iris Flash is here!"

"Hi Flash!"

"Wally,"

"I'm on my feet now for a little bit at a time can I help you in the lab now?"

"No not now, come here. Then man ordered grabbing the boy in his arms. Miss I was told to have you come with me as well I need to get the two of you to safety."

"What's going on?"

"A full out prison break every single criminal in this city is on the loose. My instructions from Barry was to get you two some where safe." Iris nodded and climbed onto the man's back Flash told Wally to burry his face in his chest so the wind didn't hurt his eyes. Flash ran until they were no longer in Central city or anywhere near it he set them down in an old abandoned house as soon as he made sure that it was safe.

"I don't want either of you to come out of this house for anything unless I come for you or Barry does himself there will be a code word you will not have to say even ask or give it he will have to say it as he's walking up. It will be something only you and Barry know Iris."

"Alright."

"Also do not make any noise or turn on any lights we don't want anyone to know you are here." The two nodded as the man dressed in red took off. Iris grabbed hold of the boy protectively.

"Don't worry Aunt Iris I'll protect you the child told her as he made a grave decision he knew it might get him a boat load of trouble but would be worth it the moment he got back to Uncle Barry's lab he was going to figure it out.

Back in Central City guns were going off, explosions were happening as the Flash darted around pulling people from they're surroundings and punching he lights out of the escaped convicts and making sure to tie them up for the cops. For two days this went on before they managed to get everything to settle down. Flash ran to the apartment to see how bad things were. Surprisingly that place was still in one piece he then grabbed the car and drove out to where his little family was he then started to walk up to the small ruined place so far so good they seemed to have followed the instructions he gave.

"Iris Ann West" he called out.

Wally looked to his Aunt. "That's Uncle Barry. Wait your middle name is Ann?"

"It is"

"Does anyone else know that?"

"No only he does."

"If you're really Barry where was the first place we actually met?" She called out not opening the door. She waved for Wally to be ready for anything

"While you were reporting a murder investigation." He replied. With that she unlocked the door.

"Sorry gave us instructions to follow." She told him then kissed him firmly. He then turned to Wally opening his arms

"Thank god your both alright I was worried about you both" he told them as he then embraced the two of them together.

"Flash said he needs to make sure your apartment is safe as well Iris before you go back there."

"Uncle Barry my dad didn't get out did he?" Wally asked.

"I honestly don't know but I don't think so, Flash didn't say he seen him but that doesn't mean anything." Wally nodded and clung to the man as they walked back to the car. "But you've been staying with me and he doesn't know where I live Wally"

"Maybe not but he does know where Aunt Iris lives and can hurt her." The boy pointed out Barry winced knowing what the boy was worried about

"When we get back I'll check on that for you."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Wally, Flash said he wants you to do something for him it will better help him with your training."

"What?"

"Write out your story everything that your dad's ever done to you."

"I ah,"

"You did tell him you would do anything he told you right?"

"Yeah, this is going to be hard though"

"I understand that but you need to do it for him."

"Why though?"

"I'm not completely sure." Barry told him picking the boy up not wanting him to strain those stitches and end up going back to the start of the whole healing process.

Over the next few weeks Wally had found he was permitted in the lab a little more he was able to research every bit of information that he could Wally then figured out the correct amount of chemicals that would be needed for what he had planned. The stitches had come out just a few days before and he could now walk around as much as he wanted. He carried what he needed to the bag he had at his Uncles, so that they were ready for when he left. All he needed was a thunder storm, and that he was supposed to get at the end of the week.

"Uncle Barry HI" The boy called out as he sat down.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Uncle Barry can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is an electric current stronger in water?" The boy asked. Barry eyed the boy with question

"Why do you ask?"

"Was just wondering that's all."

"Yes it is stronger, and no you may NOT experiment to see for yourself on that one, it can will kill you."

"Why?"

"Because it just will!" Barry replied unnerved by the questions.

"Okay, I won't do try it."

"Good because if you do I will give you a very serous punishment am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." Wally walked out feeling slightly guilty no he wasn't going to be doing that experiment but he was going to be researching other ideas on how to get what he wanted.


End file.
